Meant To Be
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: This is a FanFic from an account i have on Nfacommunity under the name Ziva Zi Heart...i just thought i'd post it here too...
1. Who Are You?

Meant To Be

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

Gibbs looked at a woman not far from where he was standing. She was tall, tan and absolutely dangerous. The way she moved with such silence and speed, Gibbs knew she was something special. He watched her sip her drink and talk to what looked to be friends. He sipped his own drink, stealing glances at the beautiful woman. He turned once more to see if the woman was still there, but she had vanished.

"Looking for me?" A voice from behind Gibbs said. Gibbs turned around to find the beautiful woman standing there. "Are you deaf? I said, are you looking for me?" She asked again.

"Yes, I saw you and your beauty caught my eye. In all my life, I have never seen a more beautiful woman. What's your name?" Gibbs asked the mystery woman.

"Well, that is information you will have to earn, boy. Come, lets see if you can earn it by dancing." The beautiful woman wrapped her arms around Gibbs and lead him to the dance floor. Gibbs wasn't a good dancer and he was nervous. Nobody in his life could make him as nervous as this woman could.

"Well, aren't you going to dance?" The woman was moving so easily around Gibbs in smooth motions. Her hips moved to the fast paced beat.

"I don't normally dance but the way you dance is driving me insane." Gibbs said.

"Just move to the beat, you can do it! I'll help you." The woman put her hands on Gibbs' hips and moved them to the same beat as hers. Gibbs laughed. It wasn't normally the way he laughed. It was a full-out gut busting laugh. The woman lead him off the dance floor and out of the club. She pushed him up against a wall and kissed him. Gibb was surprised at her strength. He had never met a woman with such force. He forced her back up against a wall and returned the hard kiss.

"You're strong, I like that." Gibbs said out of breath.

"I have not even tried my hardest." The woman said with a sly smile. The two spent almost 30 minutes seeing who could keep who pinned the longest. In the end, the sly woman won. She kissed Gibbs and began leading him to a hotel not far from the club.

"What are we doing?" Gibbs asked the woman.

"Just trust me." Was all she said before throwing him though an unlocked hotel room. She slammed him on the bed, got on top of him and claimed his mouth with a full-out deep tongue kiss. She forced her tongue deep inside his throat and explored his mouth with her tongue. She leaned back and ripped open his button-up shirt and began kissing his chest.

"You are so strong but not as strong as me, my boy." The dangerously sexy woman whispered into Gibbs' ear. When he felt her grip slightly ease up, he rolled over and was on top of her.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think, mystery woman." Gibbs said breathlessly.

"I know, but who is the one who is out of breath?" She rolled him back over and was on top again.

Gibbs couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled up inside himself. The mystery woman took her top off, reveling her black sports-bra. She unbuckled Gibbs' belt and took of his pants. She saw Gibbs' cock struggling to break free from his underwear.

"Looks like your pretty happy right now." the mystery woman pulled his underwear down and his full erected cock plopped against his stomach. The dark beauty took the whole cock in her mouth with ease. Gibbs moaned with pleasure as she sucked him. She sucked until he was on the edge and then stopped. She pulled her own pants down and slipped off her red underwear.

"You're so beautiful. Have I earned your name yet?" Gibbs said looking at the dark beauty before him.

"Maybe? But I want to fuck you first. I hope you are better in bed than on the dance floor." She got on top of him and slipped his cock into her entrance. Hey pussy was so wet already and she was so horny right now. Gibbs moaned as she rode him.

"You want my name? Fuck my ass and I'll think about giving it to you. the mystery woman got off of Gibbs and got on her hands and knees.

"You ever done this before? You look so tight." Gibbs said stroking his hard cock.

"Just shove it in, I like pain." She begged.

Gibbs lined up with her ass and shoved his huge cock into her tight ass. she let out a small wine as it slipped in. He began moving right away. Going hard and fast.

"I'm going to cum!" Gibbs screamed.

"Do it! Cum in my ass!"" The dark beauty screamed. With one final thrust, Gibbs, released his seed into her ass. He pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Ziva." The mystery woman said.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva. My name is Ziva." Ziva said with a smile.

"Leroy. I'm Leroy." Gibbs turned to face Ziva. He kissed her before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Gibbs woke up to in an empty bed. He looked around for Ziva, but couldn't find her. Instead he found a note that said,

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs,

I had a wonderful time with you but we are from two different worlds. Maybe if our path cross again, it will be meant to be, but until then...Good-bye.

Ziva

p.s. you should not have left your wallet in your pocket, someone could have stolen your money."

Gibbs looked in his wallet, everything was there. The only thing that was out of place was his I.D. He let out a long sigh and got dressed. He headed back home.


	2. Together At Last?

Chapter 2: Together At Last? Gibbs couldn't stop thinking about Ziva. He was sure he was in love. Although, with his history with women, he decided to just forget her. He tried day in and day out to forget about her, but her could never get her face out of his head. After two years of trying to forget her, decided that he was in love and there was nothing he could do about it. No one, but Shannon, had ever made him feel this way. He went down to his basement where his unfinished boat was and took a seat in the corner. He poured himself a drink and looked at Shannon and Kelly's picture.

"Oh, Shannon. After you, I never thought I would be able to fell this passionate about anyone else. What am I going to do?" Gibbs was talking to himself when a voice said, "Jethro, you always were a stubborn one." Gibbs looked up and saw Shannon standing before him. "You need to let me go. Move on. If she's the one, she'll come back to you. Trust me." Shannon vanished.

Gibbs thought the alcohol was getting to him until he saw the foot prints of her heels on the floor. He started to cry. He stayed there for about an hour before going to bed.

-

The next day was just like any other day at N.C.I.S. He went to get his morning coffee and get Abby a Caf-POW! One of his agents had just been killed. So, he was working double time to catch the guy who did it. He got back to his desk and saw a familiar face. Could it be? Ziva? The woman turned around and her eyes got huge as she tried to keep her cool.

"Hello. And you are?" Gibbs said trying to act like he'd never seen her before.

"Ziva David, Mossad Agent. I am here about Ari." Ziva said keeping her eyes focused on everything but Gibbs' face.

"Come here, let's talk in my office." Gibbs walked over to the elevator as Ziva followed.

The elevator doors closed behind them. Just as the elevator began to move, Gibbs hit the off switch. "How did you know I worked here? and why didn't you tell me you were Mossad?" Gibbs began.

"I left you a note, we are from two different worlds! I had not idea you worked her! I was assigned to come here and ask for an Agent Gibbs. I had no idea it would be you! I am sorry." Ziva couldn't look at the man.

"Ziva, for two long years i tried to forget you. I couldn't! I'm in love with you Ziva! As much as i try to deny it. Please tell me you feel it too?" Gibbs looked into Ziva's big brown eyes.

"I feel it too. I, too, tried to forget you, but could not. I meant what i said in the note. If it was meant to be, our paths would cross again. And here we are." Ziva finally was able to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"I love you." Gibbs whispered.

"I love you too." Ziva whispered back. Without even thinking, Ziva, kissed Gibbs. She kissed him deep and long. Gibbs returned the kiss by pushing her into the elevator wall.

"You still think you can over power me? Silly boy." Ziva pushed Gibbs up against the opposite wall.

"Still as strong as I remember." Gibbs smiled as he gave her another kiss. they both straiten themselves out and Gibbs turned the elevator back on. Both walked into the bullpen as serious as they could be.

"Ok, what do ya got for me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said taking a seat at his desk.

-

Gibbs made a deal with Ziva to get Ari to find him.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Ari said from the shadows.

"Hello Ari." Gibbs didn't look at the man.

"It's a shame I had to kill Kate. She was beautiful, no? Well i can't say the same for you, I'm very happy to finally kill you." Ari pointed the sniper rifle at Gibbs but before he could pull the trigger, Ziva shot him.

"Good aim." Gibbs said.

"Thank you." Ziva said looking down at Ari. Ziva looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"He was my half-brother." Ziva started crying. Gibbs got Ziva in his arms and cradled her for a while.

It wasn't long before the N.C.I.S. team was at Gibbs' house. They collected Ari's body and Ziva was to escort it back to Israel.

"Do you have to leave? When will I see you again?" Gibbs said once they were alone again.

"Yes and I am not sure. There is a chance I might work work N.C.I.S. but I am not sure. I am sorry Jethro." Ziva said with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry." Gibbs wiped Ziva's tears away.

Ziva sniffed and touched Gibbs' cheek before she turned and left. Gibbs was holding back the tears from rolling down his face when Ziva left.

-

Ziva was silent most of the plane ride home. All she could think about was Gibbs. She didn't want to leave. She needed to talk to Jenny Shepard. She pulled out her phone and called Jenny.

"Shalom, Jenny. I was wandering is that position at N.C.I.S. was still available?"

"Shalom, Ziva. Yes it is. Is the Mossad interested?" Jenny answered.

"Yes, when do you need me back out there?" Ziva was getting excited but had to keep her cool as a professional.

"After Ari's funeral, I'll send a plane for you." Jenny said.

"Sounds good, Jenny. I will see you then. Shalom." Ziva said.

"Shalom." Jenny said then hung up.

Ziva was overly excited to be able to go and work with Gibbs. She could hardly wait to be back in his arms. She missed him so much already.

-

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat.

"You know, I really like her." Gibbs spun around to find Caitlin Todd standing behind him.

"I like her too, Kate" Gibbs said with a long sigh.

"You don't sound very happy to see me? Something wrong, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"You're dead, Kate. I'm talking to a ghost. I must really be drunk." Gibbs said to Kate's ghost.

"Come on Gibbs. At least you imagine me in decent clothes. Tony imagined me in a school girl's uniform, Abby had me in some Gothic suit and McGee, he has a dirtier mind than you think. You know, you should smile more. You found the love of your life. You of all people sound be happy." Kate finished with a smile.

"Kate, I let you die. It's my fault you're dead. Why do I deserve to be happy?" Gibb took another sip of his drink.

"You caught the bastard who did it and he's dead too. Now let me rest in peace! Let me go Gibbs. You need to focus on your new little playmate. Good-bye Gibbs." Kate disappeared.

"I need to ease up on my drinking." Gibbs said to himself.

"I'll say, my sliver haired fox!" At the sound of Abby's voice, Gibbs turned around to find her right behind him.

"Since when are you so sneaky?" Gibbs said staring at Abby.

"Since you started imagining me here in your house. I should be at home asleep like my body. But instead, my spirit is here with you." Abby finished with a smile.

"Yup, I've lost my mind." Gibbs said to Abby.

"Gibbs, you haven't lost your mind. You just have so much on your mind and you need someone to talk to. That's why my spirit is here." Abby put her hand on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs sore he could feel her hand as if she were right there next to her.

"Oh Abby, what am i doing? I'm in love but not I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing." Gibbs let out another long sigh.

"You just need to listen to your heart. You know what's right and you know you can trust your gut. It's helped all of us at one time or another. Now you need to use it for some thing other than work. Use it to see if you really are doing the right thing. Love ya Gibbs. Good-Night!" Abby vanished with a small laugh.

"My god, this alcohol is really getting to my head." Gibbs said to himself.

"When are we going to learn that not everything can be solved with a boat and liquor fix?" Gibbs turned around again to find HIMSELF staring at him.

"Great, now I'm really talking to myself." Gibbs said.

"Yup, you know you love her, and you know you need her. Why second guess yourself? Just go for it Jethro! We both know it will be worth it. Now go up stairs and get our butt to bed. We have an image to uphold." With that, Gibbs walked passed his ghost and climbed up the stairs. he looked down at his boat and saw Kate, Shannon, Abby and himself all giving him confident glares. He walked to his bedroom and fell into a deep steep.

-

The next day, Gibbs was up dressed and on his way to get his morning coffee and a Caf-POW! for Abby at 7:00am sharp. He strolled through the bullpen looking at Kate's empty desk before heading down to Abby's lab. He herd the loud music, so he knew Abby was in.

"Hello Abby." Gibbs said once behind her.

"Abby jumped at the sound of Gibbs' voice. "Geesh, Gibbs, you scared me right outta my skin! Why are you so damn quiet." Abby asked with her hand over her heart.

"Come on Abs, I'd think you were use to it by now. Brought ya something." Gibbs held up the Caf-POW! Abby took it with a wide grin followed by a hug.

"Your welcome Abs." Gibbs kissed her cheek before leaving back up to the bullpen. He saw Jenny Shepard waiting for him on his desk.

"Hello Director." Gibbs said sitting at his desk.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. I need to talk to you. My office now." Jenny got up and started up the stairs. Gibbs followed her wondering what she was going to make him do now.

"Agent Gibbs, We will be having a Mossad Officer came and work with N.C.I.S. Mossad Officer, Ziva David, has already agreed to work with us. She will be on your team. I want her treated like N.C.I.S." Jenny finished with a stern look at Gibbs.

"Ok Jen. Whatever you say." Gibbs got up and started to leave.

"I'm serious Jethro!" Jenny said.

"I know Jen. Bye." Gibbs walked down the stairs back to his desk. He began thinking of Ziva. He remembered fucking her years ago. just that thought started to get him hard. He looked down at his pants and saw the bulge start to rise. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. He got in a stall, locked it, pulled down his pants and sat down to begin stroking himself. He thought of Ziva curves and her chocolate brown eyes, her perfect lips and her perfect ass. That was just enough to send him over the edge. Gibbs came with a low moan. His manhood finally settled and he was able to return to work. He sat back down at his desk and began the heap of paperwork that was on his desk.

The work day went by pretty fast. Soon Gibb found himself down in his basement working on his boat, again. He could hardly wait for Ziva to get back to N.C.I.S. He kept thinking of all the things he would do to her. He wanted to feel her curves again. Kiss her perfect lips. He took another sip of his drink before sitting it on his work bench.

"Still working on this boat, Gibbs? How do you plan on getting it out anyway?" Gibbs heard Abby's voice behind him.

"What are you doing here, Abs?" Gibbs asked

"I brought you some food. I saw that you looked a little distracted today and Tony said you didn't eat. So, I'm here to make sure you eat something." Abby smiled at Gibbs handing him the bad of take-out.

Gibbs looked up from his drink, walked over to Abby and hugged her. He was happy that he wasn't talking to spirits anymore. "Thanks Abs." He said before kissing her on the forehead.

"Eat please. You look like hell, Gibbs." Abby lead Gibbs up to his living room. Gibbs ate and sent Abby home. He sat in his bed wondering when Ziva would get to D.C.

"You need sleep." He looked up and saw Kate again.

"I know, but I just can't and I'm seeing ghosts again. Why do I keep seeing you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm not sure. It's your head. Maybe you trust me. That's why you talk to me. Maybe if you sleep, you'll stop seeing ghosts." Kate walked over to Gibbs and sat next to him in his bed. He swore he could feel Kate next to him, she was humming a song as he drifted into a deep sleep.

-

Morning came and Gibbs woke up. He dressed and was on his way to N.C.I.S. He stopped to get his morning coffee and was at the office at 7:00am sharp. No one but Abby and Ducky came in this early. But as he rounded the corner out of the elevator he saw a woman with chestnut brown hair. She turned around and he saw it was Ziva.

"Hello Ziva. I didn't know you were coming in today." Gibbs said casually.

"Hello Agent Gibbs. Yes, I wanted to get to N.C.I.S. as soon as possible." Ziva smiled at Gibbs. He motioned his head towards the elevator. Ziva followed him into the elevator. Once inside, Gibbs, turned it off and Ziva was on him faster that lightning.

"I missed you so mush. I could not wait to get back to you." Ziva said as Gibbs held her. she had jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I can tell. Ziva I want to ask you something." Gibbs put Ziva on her own two feet.

"Yes, Jethro?" Ziva asked.

"Will you be mine? Can we be more than just friends. More than just fuck buddies? Can I love you?" Gibbs held Ziva's hands in his own. Ziva pulled him close and said, "Yes you may. As long as I can love you."

"You have my permission." Gibbs said before kissing her. Ziva, once again, Jumped on Gibbs. She wrapped her legs around him. Gibbs slid his hand up her skirt and pushed her thing aside. He slipped two fingers inside her. Ziva let out a long moan.

"You are so good with your hands." Ziva started moving up and down on Gibbs' fingers.

"You're so wet. You feel so good." Gibbs removed his fingers and unbuckled his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock.

"You are happy to see me." Ziva put her hand between them and stroked his huge throbbing cock.

"You want me inside you, Zee-Vah?" Gibbs whispered in her ear. He brushed his cock against her clit before teasing her entrance.

"Yes, fuck me please." Ziva moaned.

Gibbs pushed himself inside her. Ziva was so tight. He pushed her up against a wall and began fucking her hard. Ziva felt him push in and out of her hard and fast. She was clawing at his back with her finger nails. Gibbs kept going harder and faster.

"I'm cumming!" Ziva screamed.

"Me too!" Gibbs said.

With a final trust, Ziva and Gibbs came together. Gibbs released his seed deep inside Ziva and rode out his organism. Both straiten themselves out before heading back to work.

-

After work, Gibbs invited Ziva over for dinner. Both met at Gibbs' house right after work. They didn't even make it inside the house before they were in each others' arms kissing. They forgot about dinner and went strait up to Gibbs' bedroom. They fucked all night long. Neither one of them got any sleep that night. Thank god it was a friday night. Which meant they didn't have to go to work the next day. They could sleep in all saturday morning if they wanted. But Ziva had to get going.

"Do you really have to leave?" Gibbs asked as he watched her dress.

"Yes, I have to go and my semi-permanent work visa to stay in the country. I'll be back later on tonight." Ziva kissed Gibbs before heading out.

-

Ziva cursed in Hebrew as she remember that Gibbs and her didn't use protection and she didn't been taking the pill.

"What if I'm pregnant? What would Gibbs think? What if he left me?" Ziva was talking to herself as she made her way through traffic.

Ziva got her visa but headed strait to her hotel room. She couldn't face Gibbs with the thought of being pregnant. She would give herself one day to get her poker face on and wait a month before taking a pregnancy test.

-

The month went by so slow. With every passing day, she got even more worried. Although she was able to keep her cool around everyone at N.C.I.S. she couldn't hide it from Gibbs much longer. He was getting suspicious. That day, she went to the pharmacy and got a pregnancy test. Ziva got to her newly rented apartment and took the test. She waited the 5 minutes and checked. it was positive. She sat in the corner of her bathroom crying. She didn't know who to call. She just dialed the first number that came to mind. Abby's number. Ziva asked Abby to come over and that she needed to talk to someone. Abby was over at Ziva's house in less than 10 minutes.

"What's wrong Ziva?" Abby asked as she let herself in.

"Can I tell you something? And you have to promise not to tell anyone." Ziva asked Abby.

"Not even Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Especially Gibbs." Ziva answered.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Abby asked taking a seat next to Ziva on the couch.

"I am pregnant. And Gibbs is the father." Ziva started crying again.

"Ziva, how? When? I didn't know you and Gibbs were together." Abby said in shock.

"Abby please, I do not know what to do. I am scared. In all my life I have never been this scared," Ziva hugged Abby.

"Clam down Ziva. You need to breath. I promise I won't tell anyone. But you need to tell Gibbs soon cause you're not going to be able to hide it for long." Abby said cradling Ziva in her arms.

"I know. But just not right now." Ziva sniffed.

Abby stayed with Ziva all night and took care of her. Abby made her some tea and gave her a hot water bottle to ease her back pain. Also she helped Ziva control her trowing up.

"If you need to throw up at work just go to the bathroom and do it. If anyone asks, you have the flu. They made send you home but you can't use the excuse forever, ok?" Abby explained as Ziva and her got ready for work.

"Got it Abby. Thank you.: Ziva said.

"You're welcome." Abby gave Ziva a pat on the back and both women headed over to work.

Ziva had made it a week without anyone knowing she was pregnant. They were working on a case. Ziva and Tony had to get a guy for questioning and the guy bolted. Ziva cut him off at the end of the street but he punched her in the stomach and kneed her in the face. He kicked her a few more times before running off. Tony shot the man in the leg and rushed over to Ziva's aid.

"Ziva, are you ok?" Tony asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you." Ziva got up and returned to work.

Ziva went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and sa she was bleeding form down there. She felt pain like never before and there was so much pain she fell of the floor. She couldn't get up from where she had fallen. she pulled out her phone and called Abby. Abby was there in less than ten seconds. Abby saw Ziva in a pool of her own blood.

"Ziva, what happened?" Abby rushed to help Ziva up.

"Tony and I were chasing a suspect and I cut him off but he punch my stomach and kneed my face. then he kicked me a few more times in my stomach." Ziva could barely keep her eyes open.

"Stay with me Ziva. I know you don't want anyone to know you're pregnant but i need to take you to Ducky. I'm sorry." Abby carried Ziva to Ducky.

"My dear, what happened to Ziva. Why is she all bloody and from the looks of it, she looked like she pouring blood from her...well you get the idea" Ducky watched ask Abby laid Ziva down on one of the autopsy tables.

"What do you want me to do Abigail?" Ducky asked Abby.

"Ducky no asking questions, just do as I say. Ziva is pregnant. She took a lot of hits to her abdomen. I'm afraid she may be miscarrying and that is why there is so much blood." Abby was in tears by the end of her explanation.

"Ok." Was all Ducky said. He went to work examining Ziva. After a good clean up Ducky checked her out to see if she had lost the baby. He wrote down his finding and checked the tests.

"Abby, I'm afraid the worst has happened." Ducky said.

"She lost the baby didn't she?" Abby said in tears.

"I'm afraid so Abigail. I'm so sorry. Who was the father?" Ducky asked Abby.

"I'm not sure." Abby lied.

"I'll tel her when she come around." Ducky said leaving.

"No, I'll tell her and can we keep this between you and I please?" Abby asked through her tears.

"Sure Abby. I will keep quiet." Ducky left Abby and Ziva alone.

"Abby?" Ziva said coming out of her drugged sleep.

"I'm right here." Abby held Ziva's hand.

"What happened to my baby?" Ziva asked.

"Ziva, you lost the baby. I'm so sorry." Abby began to cry again. Ziva sat up and help Abby.

"It was not your fault. thank you for taking care of me." Ziva held Abby before she dressed in some clothes Abby brought her. Ziva went to the bullpen in a short red and black mini skirt and top. She felt ridiculous but she couldn't redress in those bloody clothes. She walked over to Gibbs' desk and told him that they needed to talk. Gibbs followed her to the elevator. Gibbs hot the off switch and turned to face Ziva. Gibbs tried to kiss her but she stopped him/

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"Jethro, I was pregnant with our child. But after the beating I took today, I lost the baby. I do not blame you but I can not be with you. I am sorry Jethro, but i just cannot. Good-bye Jethro." Ziva turned in the elevator and walked out before Gibbs could say a word. He was left dumbstruck and heartbroken. He didn't know how he was ever going to fix this. He just watched as Ziva went to Abby and hugged her.

(ok so i don't know what's up with the fonts but here is chapter 2. Hope you like it, please review. Love you guys!)


	3. Bumps In The Road

Chapter 3: Bumps In The Road

Ziva went home after work. She tried to sleep but she couldn't. She tossed and turned but she still couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe she had lost a child. Never in her life had she thought she would be fit to be a mother. Now the idea didn't sound so bad. She tired to forget the events of the day, but they just kept hunting her. She looked out her window and saw the sun had begun to rise. She really didn't want to go in to work. She got up and closed her window and went to her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled out the knife she kept in her jeans and looked down at her wrists. She couldn't live with herself anymore. She had lost her half-brother and child within a 3month period. She slashed her right wrist and then her left and fell on the bathroom floor. The last thing she saw before passing out was a picture of her, her brother, and sister.

Abby drove to Ziva's house early in the morning to see if she was ok to come in to work. Abby knocked on Ziva's door, but there was no answer. Abby let herself in and looked around for Ziva. Abby saw the bathroom light on and went in to find Ziva on the floor bleeding with a knife in her right hand. Abby quickly called 911 and rushed over to Ziva and held her in her arms.

"Ziva, please don't die on me. Please fight. You have something to live for. Please Ziva hold on!" Abby was crying, holding on to Ziva trying to stop the bleeding. The medics arrived moments later. They took Ziva away to the hospital.

Abby called Gibbs and told him what had happened while she followed the ambulance. Gibbs called the team and all of them were there shortly after Abby had gotten there.

Ziva woke up in a hospital room. She looked around and saw Abby and Gibbs asleep on the couch at the end of the room. She looked down at her wrist and saw the bandages. She threw her head back on the pillow and let out a long sigh. She had failed at killing herself. She had let the ones she cared about find her. The most sensitive of them all, Abby, had found her bleeding with a knife in her hand. "Why would they want me to live? I am not even from here. I've known these people for only a few months and I care for them? Why? Jethro and I have history but the rest? Why do I trust them?" Ziva asked herself mentally. She saw that Gibbs had woken up and was staring at her. He carefully got up and walked over to her.

"Hey, you're up. Are you feeling ok?" Gibbs whispered.

"What do you fucking think? I let Abby find me bleeding from trying to kill myself. I am still alive and I have to live with the thought that you all know i tried to kill myself. No Jethro! I am not 'ok'!" Ziva said in a hushed shout.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were under so much stress. Ziva, you need to clam down." Gibbs tried to hold Ziva's hand but she pulled it away.

"Do not touch me, Jethro. I will hurt you. Just leave. Now!" Ziva didn't even look at Gibbs.

Gibbs let out a sorrowful sigh and left. He looked back at Ziva and saw she had begun to cry. He wanted so badly to go hold her but he knew she wouldn't let him. So he turned and walked away.

Ziva had gotten up from her hospital bed and walked over to the window. She looked out the window and day dreamed. She dreamed of a world where things would have been different. A world where she would have told Gibbs she was pregnant. Maybe she would have been a mother. Maybe Gibbs and her would have gotten married. She let out a long sigh.

Abby woke up and saw Ziva staring out the window. "Ziva, you're up." Abby got up off the couch and went over to Ziva. "Are you feel alright?" Abby put her hand on Ziva's shoulder and turned her around. "Ziva, please don't scare me like that again. You have too much to live for. You have me and Tony and McGee. We all love you so much." Abby hugged Ziva.

"Abby, I am so dearly sorry you had to find me like that. I am sorry that you had to see me in this condition." Ziva pulled away from the hug and looked out the window as a tear ran down her face.

"Ziva don't cry. And I don't care how you look. I don't even care how I found you. All I care about id that I found you and saved you. You have me and the whole team. They care and I care. Ziva you are wanted here. I'm not sure how thing were back in the Mossad, but here at NCIS, we care and look out for each other." Abby pulled Ziva in for another hug.

"Thank you, Abby. And back in the Mossad, they would have let me die. Once an agent looses their mind, they of no use to Mossad." Ziva had more tears running don her face thinking of home. Abby saw that Ziva had started to cry again and held her even tighter in her arms.

"Please, don't cry anymore. You've done enough crying. You just need to rest." Abby lead Ziva back into the bed and stroked her hair as Ziva fell asleep.

Gibbs was at a bar drinking like there was no tomorrow. He looked at his glass of Bourbon and swirled it around. He couldn't believe that Ziva hated him so much. He didn't understand why she didn't come to him when she found out she was pregnant. He knocked back the rest of the drink in one gulp and slammed it on the counter. He threw a 20 dollar bill on the counter and left, angry and pissed off at himself.

By the time Gibbs got home he was so drunk, he slammed into his front door. He open the door and slammed it shut behind him. He looked for something, anything he could punch, smash, or burn. He punched a hole in his wall that had busted open his knuckles. He threw a chair across his living room. He walked up stairs and stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. Gibbs punched the mirror to pieces and farther damaged his hand. He sat there on the edge of his bathtub wondering how he could have let this happen. He looked down at his hand and saw it bleeding. Gibbs grabbed a towel and wrapped his hand up before staggering into his bedroom. he laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

Abby had fallen asleep again on the couch in Ziva hospital room. She woke up and found that Ziva wasn't any where in the room or in her bed. Abby panicked until she heard the toilet flush. She settled back down on the couch and saw Ziva come out of the bathroom.

"Are you ok, Abby? You look like hell." Ziva said sitting next to Abby.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little restless." Abby said.

The doctor came in and startled both women. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Now miss David, you are free to go home. But I would feel better if you were to stay with miss Sciuto or someone close to you. Here are the papers you need to sign and here is your medication." The doctor handed Abby the pills as Ziva signed the papers. Ziva handed the papers back to the doctor. The doctor left and Ziva had begun to get dressed in some clothes Abby had brought for her. Then Abby took Ziva to her house.

Gibbs woke up his sleep to find blood all over his bed. His hand was still bleeding. Gibbs got up to go find his first aid kit. He poured alcohol on his hand and flinched in pain. Then he wrapped his hand in gauze. Gibbs went to his kitchen pantry to find the bottle of bourbon he always kept in there. He took a long drink from the bottle and set it on the counter. Gibbs couldn't get Ziva out of his head. He just kept staggering around his house drunk and blaming himself for everything that had happened.

Meanwhile at Abby's, Ziva was relaxing with Abby in her arms, watching a weird vampire movie. Abby was snuggled up against Ziva's chest. Abby looked up at Ziva and wanted to kiss her perfect lips. But Abby would never take advantage of Ziva in this state. She wasn't that kind of person.

"Abby, are you ok? You look a little distracted and stressed. What is on your mind?" Ziva asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Oh...Damn...Bad choice of words...I'm sorry, Ziva." Abby said sitting up and covering her mouth.

"It is ok, you seem tense. Let me rub your back." Ziva moved a bit and let Abby lay down across her lap. Ziva rubbed Abby's back with smooth, long strokes. Abby moaned as she was drifting off into a fantasy. Abby was picturing Ziva naked.

"Feel good?" Ziva asked knocking Abby out of her fantasy.

"Yes, I like that." Abby answered.

Ziva looked at Abby with lust. She wanted Abby. Just for tonight, she needed Abby. Ziva bent over and kissed Abby's neck. Abby jumped when she felt Ziva's lips on her neck.

"Ziva?!" Abby got up and stared at Ziva.

Abby didn't say another word before Ziva's lips were on hers.

"Abby, don't make this wrong. I just want you tonight. Take me. Please. Make me feel something other than pain." Ziva whispered into Abby's neck as she held Abby close.

Abby didn't say anything, she just pulled Ziva away from her and claimed Ziva's mouth with a demanding kiss. Ziva kissed Abby back and by the time Abby pulled away, both women were out of breath.

"Bedroom now, clothes off." Abby said running to her bedroom. Ziva ran after her leaving a trail of clothes from the couch to Abby's bedroom. Ziva tackled Abby on the bed and kissed her hard. Abby reached over to her night stand and grabbed a collar. Abby put the collar on Ziva. Then Abby put a chain on the collar an lead Ziva to a door near Abby's closet.

"What is this?" Ziva asked.

"Quiet my pet. you'll see." Abby opened the door and revealed her play room. "I want to fuck you, Ziva David. I want to fuck you hard." Abby lead Ziva to a corner that had cuffs on the top and bottom. She cuffed Ziva hands over her head and then her feet. "Wait here, Zee-vah!" Abby turned and left to a cabinet and opened it. Inside were all kinds of sex toys. Abby put on a strap-on and attached a huge dildo. Abby grabbed a condom and some lube. She walked back to Ziva. "Are you ready my dark ninja?" Abby teased.

"Yes ma'am." Ziva lowered her eyes and lifted her head.

"You've played before?" Abby lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes, ma'am. Back in Mossad, I had a Dom. She was a lot like you, ma'am." Ziva kept her eyes lowered.

"You don't have to submit to me. I just wanna have fun, Ziva." Abby picked Ziva's head up and kissed her. Ziva leaned as much as she could but she was restrained. Abby pulled away and rubbed some lube on Ziva wet entrance. Then she rubbed some lube on the huge dildo. Abby got close to Ziva and kissed her. Abby lined up the dildo with Ziva's entrance and shoved it in. Ziva screamed. Abby thrusted in and out of Ziva hard and it made Ziva scream even more. "I didn't know you were a screamer. I like to make you scream, Zee-Vah." Abby thrusted in hard and kept moving. Ziva continued to scream and moan. Abby kissed Ziva. Ziva moaned into Abby's mouth as Abby kept fucking her. Abby pushed in one last time and Ziva screamed one last time before cumming hard. Abby pulled out of Ziva. Then, Abby uncuffed Ziva's limp arms and legs. Abby kissed Ziva and lead her to a small red velvet couch she hand in the other corner. "Bend over, I want to fuck your pretty little ass." Abby whispered into Ziva's ear. Ziva bent over and got ready as Abby began to prepare Ziva for the huge dildo. Abby worked one finger in and out of Ziva's ass before adding another finger. Before too long Abby had put in four fingers into Ziva's ass. Abby rolled on another condom on the dildo and lubed it up. Abby lined up with Ziva's ass. Abby pushed the dildo into Ziva slowly. Ziva held in the scream that was building up inside her throat. Abby was thrusting in and out of Ziva hard and fast. Ziva was on the edge of another orgasm. Ziva finally let out a long scream and came hard. Ziva almost passed out completely. Abby moved out of Ziva and threw the strap-on aside. Abby turned Ziva around and kissed her. Abby picked up the smaller woman and took her to her bed. Abby laid Ziva down and covered her up. "Rest my Dark Ninja. You need rest." Ziva fell asleep in Abby's arms, snuggled up against Abby's chest. Abby looked out her window for a while before falling into a deep sleep.

Gibbs had passed out on his couch. He woke up to the sound of his cell ringing.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"Boss, it's me Tony. We need you here at NCIS. We got a case." Tony said.

"On my way." Gibbs shut his phone and went up to his room and got cleaned up and dressed.

Abby woke up to the sound of her cell ringing. She picked it up and saw it was Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs, Whatcha need?" Abby said trying not to wake Ziva.

"I need you at NCIS. We got a case." Gibbs said then hung up the phone.

Abby put her phone back on her nightstand. She bent over and kissed Ziva. Ziva woke up with a small jump.

"Easy, Ziva, it's just me." Abby hugged Ziva and Ziva calmed down.

"Sorry, Abby." Ziva said before returning the hug.

"Are you ok to be by yourself?" Abby asked getting up from the bed.

"I think so. I'll be fine. Why?" Ziva asked as she got up.

"Gibbs needs me at work and I know you are not ready to go back so...'m going to have to leave you here. But if you need something, anything, just call me." Abby said while getting dressed.

"I promise, I will. Thank you, Abby, for taking care of me." Ziva said.

"Thank you for last night. I know your heart doesn't belong to me but it was fun and I will never forget it." Abby tied up her pigtails, gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek and left for work.

Gibbs got to the office and was greeted by a ton of paper work on his desk. He looked over to Ziva's desk and let out a long sigh.

"Hey Boss. Glad you're here, we got a dead sailor on our hands. Ducky's got him down in autopsy. Here are the pictures of the crimes scene. And here are our two main suspects." DiNozzo handed Gibbs the pictures and files before returning to his desk.

"Is Abby in?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup. I just saw her bounce into her lab with a Caf-POW!." DiNozzo answered.

"Alright, call in our two main suspects and get them into interrogation. I gotta go see Abby." Gibbs said leaving the bullpen.

Abby was dancing around to some music, as usual. She was waiting for McGee to bring her evidence from the crime scene.

Gibbs walked in, unnoticed. He came up behind Abby and hugged her. "Hello, Abby."

"Gibbs! You scared me, again! Gosh! You need to wear a bell or something around your neck." Abby said turning around to meet Gibbs' eyes.

"How's Ziva? Did you leave her by herself?" Gibbs asked looking a little to concerned.

"Yes, I left her by herself and yes, she's fine. And I know what you did." Abby leaned in and whispered the last line.

"What?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"You were the father. Ziva was scared out of her skin when she told me that. It was like you would have killed her if you knew! And how the hell do you know her like that and for how long? Why would you not remember protection? I mean come on Gibbs! You of all..."

Gibbs put his hand over Abby's mouth and signed for her to follow him to the elevator.

Abby moved his hand away and followed him. The doors shut behind them and Gibbs hit the off switch.

"OK Abby, before you continue your questions. I knew Ziva two years before she came to NCIS. We met at a bar and we did some stuff and then we never saw each other again. Then she showed up at NCIS and we just picked up where we left off. But i didn't know I'd go her pregnant. I wouldn't have killed her if she told me. I think she was just afraid of me reaction. I promise Abs, I would never hurt Ziva intentionally." Gibbs explained.

"Well you did hurt her. And very badly. You need to make this right! I mean it! You better come up with something and fast. She was at my house crying her eyes out half the time and the other half...well...never mind. If you come up with something, I can get Ziva to talk to you. But you have to make this right, Gibbs." Abby gave Gibbs her stare and looked him strait in the eyes.

"OK. Abs, I'll figure something out. I'll let you know. can we get back on the case?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes we can. Come on. I think McGee is coming with my evidence." Abby hit the switch and the doors opened."

Ziva walked around Abby's house going crazy. She didn't want to just sit there all day and do nothing but, she didn't want to go to work. She pulled on some sweats and headed out for a run. Ziva ran for 2 hours strait. She ended up in the front of her apartment building. She went up the stairs and into her apartment. Ziva sighed as the sight of her apartment caused the memories of her latest run in with death. She shivered as the thought of her trying to kill herself crept into her head.

Ziva had left her apartment and started running back to Abby's place. She had done enough running for one day and she needed to eat. She felt her head start to hurt. She went into Abby's house and showered.

As Ziva showered she thought she heard her brother, Ari, speaking.. She turned off the water and got out and dried herself. She walked into Abby's bedroom and jumped when she saw Ari sitting on Abby's bed.

"I must being seeing things because you are dead." Ziva said coldly looking away from Ari to get dressed.

"No, I am here. But I am here in spirit. I am dead and six feet under but you need me so I am here. There is something troubling you, Ziva. What is wrong?" Ari got up from the bed and placed his hand on Ziva's shoulder.

"Yes, there is something troubling me. But I do not think you are the right person to talk to. Go away Ari." Ziva turned around and Ari was gone.

"Maybe you can talk to me?" A female voice said from behind Ziva.

"Who are you?" Ziva turned to face the unknown woman.

"My name is Caitlin Todd. Or you can call me Kate. I'm the agent that you replaced. See." Kate pointed to the bullet hole in her head.

"You were the one Ari shot. I am sorry." Ziva turned around and began getting dressed.

"You don't have to be. I'm ok now. I'm not in pain or anything. But it does kinda suck that i didn't live to see Jethro fall in love with the right woman." Kate said.

"How do you know about that?" Ziva asked pulling on a shirt.

"He talked to me the day you arrived. He wasn't sure if he should go for it. I told him that you might just be the kind of woman he needs." Kate said winking at Ziva.

"Really? That is a shock. I did not think her cared for me that much. I have always been the kind of woman who pushed everyone away when they got too close." Ziva put her head down as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Well, maybe it time to stop pushing and start loving and trusting." With that last statement, Kate, vanished.

"I have never seen that woman in my life and yet I was just talking to her ghost? Maybe I am crazy?" Ziva said to herself.

"Or maybe you are just in need of someone to talk to." Said another female voice.

"Who is it this time?" Ziva turned to where she heard the unknown voice.

"I'm pretty sure you know me. I'm Shannon." Shannon stepped out of the shadows.

"I have read about you, but i do not know you. Why am I seeing you?" Ziva was confused. She sat down at the edge of Abby's bed.

"Ziva, you are seeing me, because you need me. Jethro is hard to understand. Butt I can tell you for sure that he is going crazy knowing he lost, yet another, child. Ziva, you have to help him. You two are Meant To Be. Go. Find him. Love him. Please take care of him for me." Shannon vanished.

Ziva rubbed her head as she left Abby's place to get something to eat. She stopped at a small cafe and ordered some coffee and food. She ate in silence until she felt someone put their arms around her. Out of instinct, she turned and put a knife to the unknown person's throat.

"Hey, its just me. Calm down." Gibbs said.

Ziva put the knife away and turned back around. Gibbs walked around her and sat in front of her.

"Give me one good reason why i should not have cut you right there?" Ziva growled under her breath.

"Too much paper work to fill out?" Gibbs said trying to lighten the mood.

"I said a good reason." Ziva growled again.

"Ziva, listen. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. Ziva, I love you. Why don't you see that?" Gibbs was almost on the verge of tears.

Ziva looked up and saw that Gibbs was about to cry. She reached forward and ran her finger over hand. She saw the bloody bandage on his right hand.

"What happened to your hand? Why is it all bloody and bandaged?" Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"I punched my I punched my bathroom mirror the night you told me to leave the hospital room." Gibbs was sure he felt a tear run down his cheek.

Ziva saw the tear. she got up and sat right next to him. She wiped away the tear and faced Gibbs. "The Jethro I know, does not cry." Ziva whispered into his ear.

"Ziva, please. Give me another chance." Gibbs said finally looking Ziva in the eyes.

"It was not who made the mistake. It was I. I push people away when they get too close. And I am sorry. It is I who should be asking you for a second chance." Ziva lowered her head and felt tears stream down her face.

"There is nothing to forgive. I promise. Just please. Stay with me." Gibbs said Ziva in for a hug.

"I'll never leave." Ziva whispered into Gibbs' ear.

"Awe, I knew you two wouldn't stay mad at each other." Gibbs and Ziva turned to find Abby behind them with tear of joy in her eyes.

"Thanks Abby." Both Ziva and Gibbs said together. Gibbs kissed Ziva and Abby jumped up and down. Abby was happy to see her father figure boss and her best-friend/mother figure get back together.


	4. Meant To Be(Love Will Always Find A Way)

3 years had come and gone. Ziva found herself alone in a dark room. She had been beaten and raped. Cut and tied up. She did not wish to continue her life. She thought back through the years that had passed.

(Year 1)

Year 1 was hard. Half way through year 1 of Ziva and Gibbs being together, Gibbs was caught in an awful explosion that had caused him to lose 20 years of his memory. Ziva was heart broken when he left. She was sure she could not go on. But he had come back. He remembered what they had. That Christmas was the first one they spent together. Just as things were getting better, things got worse on year 2.

(Year 2)

Year 2 brought the death of Director Jenny Shepard. Ziva had blamed herself for letting the Director out of her sight. It had caused Ziva to go into a deep depression. And she had pushed Gibbs out of her life. The team was separated and Ziva knew she would probably never see Gibbs again. When the team we reunited, she didn't know how to make it up to Gibbs. But they had gotten back together.

(Year 3)

Year 3 had been the easiest of them all. Things were falling into place and Ziva and Gibbs had been happier than ever. Abby made sure her mother and father figure stayed happy and fed. Abby was like a daughter to Gibbs. And since Ziva was dating Gibbs, that made Ziva, Abby's step mother figure. But all went bad when the new director of NCIS said they no longer needed Ziva's help. She was sent to Israel and she was gone. She could not live any more. She went on a sure suicide mission. She knew that she would not come back from the mission.

Now she sat there tied to a chair, thinking of all the people she loved. She knew that they would not come for her. She knew her father wouldn't lift a finger to help her. And she knew that Gibbs thought she was dead. She thought that it was for the best. A man had come into the room and placed a sack over her head before forcing her to stand up and walk. She could hardly walk and she was tripping over her own feet. The man had hit her for falling and picked her up by her throat. He sat her down on a chair. Ziva didn't know where she was or where that man had moved her. The sack was removed and she saw Tony on front of her. He had looked as if he had been beaten and cut. He was tied to a chair. The man had said something and left. But Ziva was in so much shock that she didn't hear what the man had said.

"Tony? What are you dong here?" How did you know where I was?" Ziva asked.

"Couldn't believe you were dead. I knew you wouldn't go down without a fight. Just had that gut feeling." DiNozzo answered.

"Why? Why did you come find me? I am not worth you time or your life! They will kill you Tony! Why?" Ziva asked coldly.

"Guess I couldn't live without you, Ziva." DiNozzo answered.

The man Came back in. "One of you will talk, an d the other will die. Choose now." The man out a knife to Ziva's throat.

"I told you all i know. And do you remember when I told you my boos was a sniper?" DiNozzo said with a smirk.

At that moment a bullet went through the man's head. DiNozzo got free and helped McGee get untied. Then they untied Ziva and helped her walk to get out of there. The three were racing down a hall. Ziva was thinking about having to face Gibbs. She couldn't even think of being able to look at him in his face. She knew things would never be the same between them. Especially after he finds out she got captured on purpose. Ziva looked up and saw Gibbs standing there with a way out.

"Don't just stare! Let's move!" Gibbs shouted.

The team was in the elevator going to the bullpen. Ziva couldn't believe they all risked their lives to save her. They risked everything foe her. She couldn't think of any way that she could ever make it up to them. She was sure she was ready to end her life. But now she was not so sure.

The elevator doors opened and all of the NCIS staff was there. The Director was on the top next to the entrance of MTAC. He began clapping, as did the rest of the staff. Abby ran up to Ziva and hugged her. Ziva was overwhelmed at the sight that so many people cared for her.

Ziva was instructed to take a shower and they would provide her with some clothes. Ziva could hardly walk, so Abby helped her.

"I can help too." DiNozzo said.

"I don't think so, DiNozzo!" Gibbs slapped the back of DiNozzo's head.

"Tony! Can't you be mature for once?" Abby asked as she helped Ziva out of the bullpen.

Abby helped Ziva get undressed. Abby sat Ziva down on a bench. Then she went over to the shower to get the water at the right temperature. Abby got Ziva and helped her into the shower. Then she help Ziva wash herself. Ziva was broken in many ways. Ducky had confirmed that Ziva had a sprained ankle and a sprained wrist. Also she had damage to her face and some bruised ribs. Abby was careful not to hurt Ziva anymore.

"You do not have to do this. I think I can handle it from here." Ziva said to Abby.

"I'm not leaving you. You can't stand on your own and I want to make sure you are taken care of. Jet let me take care of you, Ziva." Abby said cupping Ziva's face in her hand.

Ziva sighed and let Abby continue to wash her. Abby helped Ziva out of the shower and helped her get dressed.

"Sorry, I know you really don't like my clothes, but it's all I got. I need my court clothes in, like, a few days and it takes forever for me to get them dry cleaned. But at least i brought pants this time and not a red and black mini skirt." Abby said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Abby. I am sure this black shirt and pants will be just fine. As long as I do not have to wear the matching arm bands, collar and boots." Ziva smiled a bit.

Abby helped Ziva back to Ducky. Ducky bandaged Ziva's wounds and gave her some pills to ease the pain.

"Where will you stay tonight, my dear?" Ducky asked.

"She'd staying with me, Ducky." Abby said helping Ziva off the autopsy table.

"Very well, Be sure to stay off of that foot and be careful with those ribs. Any more discomfort and you come back to see me." Ducky told Ziva.

"Yes, Ducky, I will." Ziva limped away with Abby helping her into her hearse.

Gibbs went home and got cleaned up. He kept seeing the image of Ziva all beaten up and nearly dead. He kept blaming himself for not fighting for her. "Why didn't I fight for her to stay? Why was I so stupid? I caused her to go on that mission!" Gibbs said to himself. Gibbs just couldn't think of a way to make it up to Ziva.

Meanwhile at Abby's; Ziva was trying to sleep. Ziva had insisted that she would sleep on the couch. Abby had offered Ziva her bed, but Ziva didn't feel like sleeping in a coffin. Abby told Ziva that if she needed anything, to wake her up. Ziva nodded and told Abby to get some sleep. Ziva lay there awake. Every time she would close her eyes, she would see that awful place where she had been held. She didn't want to sleep. She only wished she could cuddle up into Gibbs' arms. She knew he would cradle her and tell her everything was going to be alright like he did when she would wake from a bed dream about her brother, many years ago. But she couldn't face him. She knew that he knew that she had, again, tried to kill herself by going on that mission. She took out her phone and look through her contacts. She stopped when she came to Gibbs' number. She debated for a few moments about calling him. Soon she heard the tone of the phone dialing Gibbs' number.

Gibbs heard his phone ring. He too had not be able to sleep. he was laying on his couch. he turned over and grabbed his phone from his coffee table. He saw it was Ziva calling him. He answered, "Hey, everything alright?"

Ziva didn't answer back. She was too shocked that he had even accepted her call.

"It's ok, Ziva, just talk to me. I'm here to listen." Gibbs said in a soothing voice.

"Why?" Was all Ziva could manage to get out.

"Why what, Ziva?"

"Why would you risk your life for me? After I left. After I meant for me to die. How could you even stand to look at me with all the crap I put you through?" Ziva was crying by now.

"Ziva, I don't care what crap you put me through. When I said, I love you, I meant it! You can never do anything to make me stop. I will love you regardless of your past or what you have put me through! I'm just glad your back home where you belong!" Gibbs said.

"No, Jethro, I am not where I belong. Cause I belong with you. Yet I was so scared of what you thought of me, that, i couldn't even face you. Please, tell me everything is going to be alright, like you did after I shot Ari. Please." Ziva was full out crying.

"Shhh...Everything is going to alright. You're strong. You are going to get through this. I'm here for you. Now, I want to hang up the phone, and sleep my ninja. Tomorrow I will call Abby and have her bring you to my place. Go to sleep. Gibbs heard Ziva clam her breathing and she had begun snoring. Gibb chuckled a little and hung up the phone.

"I thought she had gotten that fixed?" Gibbs said to himself before finally being able to rest. He knew now that his love was going to be in his arms tomorrow.

Ziva woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes. She sat up and saw Abby cooking.

"Morning! Are you feeling alright?" Abby asked as she piled the last batch of pancakes on a plate.

"I am fine." Ziva said.

"I hope you're hungry. I made pancakes!" Abby said cheerfully.

"Thank you Abby. And I am kind of hungry." Ziva said trying to get up from the couch.

Abby rushed over to help Ziva get to the table. "Ducky told you to stay off that foot! Do you ever listen?" Abby said sitting Ziva down on a chair.

"No. I can walk. I heal fast. In Mossad, we do not stop for injuries unless we are dead." Ziva said coldly.

"You are not Mossad! You are Ziva! You need to heal fully. Even if I have to carry you around, I will!"Abby said sternly.

"You are too kind, Abby." Ziva said taking bite of pancakes. Then Abby's phone rang. Abby looked and saw it was Gibbs. Abby wondered why Gibbs would be calling her in a Saturday morning. Abby walked out of her kitchen and answered the phone.

"Hey, Gibbs! Whatcha need?" Abby asked cheerfully.

"Hey Abs, Just wondering if Ziva was ok." Gibbs said.

"She's ok. I got her to eat, so I think she is fine." Abby said looking at Ziva eating.

"Do you mind bringing her over to my house? I can take care of her for the day. I want you too go to that concert you have to night."

"Awe, Gibbs, thanks. You are awesome. I'll go tell her then I'll be right over. Bye." Abby hung out the phone and walked back to where Ziva was eating.

"These pancakes are perfect." Ziva said.

"Thanks. Hey, Gibbs wants you to go to his house. He wants to take care of you tonight. Is that ok?" Abby asked shyly.

"Yes. It is fine. I will get my stuff." Ziva tried to get up but Abby sat her back down.

"No, you will finish eating and I will pack your stuff. Sit. Finish." Abby said not allowing Ziva to protest.

Abby drove to Gibbs' house. The ride was silent. Ziva was off in her own world. Ziva could not stop thinking of what to sat when Gibbs and her were left alone. And she was going to be there for the night. That just made her more nervous. In all her life, she had never been this nervous. Now her head was beginning to hurt and she felt sick. She just kept thinking of what might go wrong. What if Gibbs was really pissed at her and just too tired to yell at her over the phone? What if he were to yell at her?

Abby looked over at Ziva and saw a tear run down Ziva's cheek.

"Hey you don't need to cry. Gibbs loves you. He won't be unhappy to see you." Abby reached over to hold Ziva's hand.

"I know but i am worried. What if he is mad? What if her were to yell at me?" Ziva couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

"Ziva, think positive! And Gibbs sounded like he really wanted to see you. I'm 100% sure that he will not yell at you. Trust me Ziva." Abby pulled into Gibbs' driveway. "Be strong my Mossad Ninja." Abby winked at Ziva before grabbing Ziva's backpack and getting out of the car to help Ziva.

"Glad you could come." Gibbs said taking over helping Ziva. Gibbs picked up Ziva and carried her into the house.

"You did not need to do that. I can walk." Ziva said as Gibbs sat her down on his couch.

"Not with that swollen ankle." Gibbs aid taking the backpack from Abby. Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and she left.

Gibbs walked over and sat next to Ziva. "Wanna talk?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva just looked at him. Gibbs could see that she had been crying not too long ago. Ziva stared blankly into Gibbs' blue eyes. Gibbs saw all the hurt and pain in Ziva's big, deep brown eyes.

Ziva looked at Gibbs and simply said, "Hold me, please."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Ziva in a warm embrace. Ziva felt so weird acting like a small child. But i felt so right to be back in Gibbs' held her tight and stroked her back. Ziva had begun to cry. Gibbs knew she just needed to let it all out. So many years of having to be stone hard and hiding her emotions. Years of hurt had been poured out in tears. Ziva cried for a good 30 minutes before her breathing got back to normal and she was able to speak.

"I think I am ready to talk, Jethro." Ziva said moving from his embrace.

"Ok, I'll listen." Gibbs stroked her back as she began.

"Jethro, you know I love you. And I am so sorry for trying to kill myself, again. I thought my life was over. I thought you did not love me any more. I went on the mission because I knew I would not come back from it. I knew my father wouldn't have lifted a finger to help me. And i did not think that you knew I was still alive. I am so sorry for ever thinking that way. Please tell ,e you still love me. Please do not be made at me and yell at me." Ziva ended with going back into Gibbs' arms.

Gibbs kissed her head and said, "The only time I will ever yell at you is when you're not doing your job at work. And I will only ever be mad at you when you and DiNozzo are slacking off." Gibbs said.

Ziva let out a small laugh and tightened her grip on Gibbs' waist.

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"I need to breath."

"Sorry" Ziva released Gibbs.

"How did I fall in love with you?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"I am not even sure how I fell in love with you, Jethro." Ziva said.

Gibbs kissed Ziva passionately on the lips. Ziva was happy to be back in her lover's arms. She knew that she would never find anyone that could replace Gibbs.

"I love you, Ziva." Gibbs whispered into Ziva's ear.

"I love you too, Jethro." Ziva whispered back.

Gibbs picked Ziva up and carried her up the stairs to his bed room. He undressed her slowly. He ran his finger over every cut and bruise. Carefully, he kissed each one. He kissed her slowly and instead of the rough loud sex they were use to, he wanted to be gentle with his little flower. Ziva unbuttoned Gibbs' shirt and unbuckled his pants. Gibbs slid off Ziva's pants and underwear. Ziva grabbed Gibbs' neck and kissed him as he slipped his hard, throbbing cock inside her wet entrance. He was careful not to be too rough. He knew those other men had raped her. They had taken what was HIS. And he was going to it back. Ziva clung to Gibbs as he moved in and out of her. They had made love for the first time. Yes, they had had sex before, but they never made love. Slow, sweet love. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and kissed passionately as they made love. Finally, Gibbs, came with a low groan. Ziva came after him with a deep moan. Gibbs got off of Ziva and laid next to her. Ziva moved to cuddle close to Gibbs. She rested her head on his shoulder and had put her hand on his chest. She was playing with the black and grey chest hair as he twirled her hair.

"Jethro?"

"Yes, love?"

"I want this forever. I love you so much. And I know we haven't told anyone but Abby. And I know it would be difficult to work together if people did know but can we tell the team, soon? I do not want to be sneaking around any more. I want the world to know that I love you." Ziva finished with a small sigh.

"Tell you what, give me 2 months. We will tell them at Christmas. Ok?" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Ok, Jethro." Ziva soon fell asleep in Gibbs' arms. Ziva had begun snoring.

"I have got to take her to the doctor for that." Gibbs laughed then fell asleep.

The 2 months went by so fast. Christmas was only 4 days away. Ziva was working on becoming a permanent US citizen. She couldn't wait to tell the team about her and Gibbs. She knew that once they knew, it would mean the end of sneaking around to see each other.

On the other hand, Gibbs had been planning something special for this Christmas. He was making sure that everything was perfect for his little flower. Even though she hated being call a little flower, when Gibbs called her, HIS little flower, She didn't mind. Gibbs was at a jewelry store picking up the present for Ziva. He took one last look at it before closing it and wrapping it with a small bow.

The day before Christmas, was the NCIS office party. Gibbs had never gone to one, but this year, Ziva dragged him to it. Plus they had to let the team know that Christmas was at Gibbs' house this year.

Abby had seen Gibbs walk in and had run over to give him a hug. "Where's Ziva?" Abby asked.

"She's on her way up. We didn't want to seem like we were coming together. By the way tell the team that Christmas is at my house this year." Gibbs whispered to Abby.

On it Gibbs." Abby ran off to let the team know.

Ziva tapped Gibbs on his shoulder and made him jump a bit.

"Gotcha!" Ziva whispered in his ear.

"Keep your distance, don't want anyone knowing before tomorrow." Gibbs warned.

"Ok." Ziva walked off to go mingle with some people in the office.

The night dragged on as everyone soon said good bye and begun leaving. Gibbs told Ziva to meet at his house tonight. That he wanted to spend Christmas eve with his love. He also told her to invite Abby. He wanted his "daughter" to be there too.

Gibbs set everything up before the women got there. He made sure he had a nice fire going and he turned on the Christmas tree lights. He, Ziva and Abby had put the tree up last week. Abby insisted on doing it, which is why most of the ornaments were little skulls and colored black. Also the light were red, green, purple and blue. Gibbs set the presents under the tree. Then he heard the door open.

"Happy almost Christmas, Gibbs!" He heard Abby say before she threw herself on him. Ziva was behind her closing the door.

"Happy almost Christmas to you too, Abby." Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

"Hello my love." Ziva said kissing Gibbs on the cheek.

"Hello." Gibbs said before kissing her on the lips.

"Get a room!" Abby shouted as she pasted them to get to the kitchen.

Ziva stuck her tongue out at Abby. Abby did the same before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Behave my girls." Gibbs warned playfully.

Both girls giggled. Gibbs picked Ziva up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to kitchen. "Whatcha cooking, Abs?" Gibbs asked as Ziva squirmed to get free.

"A ham for tomorrow." Abby said as she opened the oven and put the ham in. Abby turned and saw Gibbs had Ziva over his shoulder. Abby spanked Ziva playfully on the ass and said, "Tag! You're it!" Abby took off running when she saw Gibbs put Ziva down.

"Oh...IT IS ON!" Ziva said running after her.

Gibbs rubbed his head as he heard Abby squeal. He knew Ziva had caught her and was probably tickling her or had her pinned to the ground. He quickly rounded the corner to make sure Ziva didn't kill Abby. He saw Ziva on top of Abby's back. Abby was squirming to get free from Ziva ass. Ziva was spanking Abby ass playfully. Gibbs walked over and lifted Ziva over his shoulder, again.

"Not fair! I was winning." Ziva wined.

Gibbs spanked Ziva and said, "I win."

"Thanks Gibbs. My ass was starting to hurt." Abby walked over to sit at the couch.

Gibb sat Ziva down and sat between Abby and Ziva. "I love this. Just me and my girls." Gibbs put an arm around each women. Both women put their heads on one of Gibbs shoulders and soon all three of them had fallen asleep.

Gibbs' phone woke all of them up. He got up and answered it.

"What's up Duck?" Gibbs answered after seeing it was Ducky calling.

"Funny, Jethro. Now the team and I will be over in an hour, Just thought I'd give you a heads up." Ducky said.

"Alright, I'll be ready." Gibbs shut his phone and walked over to where the two women were waking up.

"Who was it, dear?" Ziva asked rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Ducky. He was letting me know the team will be over in an hour. We need to hurry." Gibbs said as he made his way to the stairs.

Both women follow and grabbed their bags to change. All three were ready in less than 20 minutes. Abby had readied the table with the food Ziva and her had prepared. The door opened and Ducky walked in with Palmar and Mrs. Mallard.

"Merry Christmas, Jethro!" Ducky said handing Gibbs the red and white wine. " I see Ziva and Abigail beat us here." Ducky laughed.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs went to put the wine in the fridge as Ducky greeted Abby and Ziva.

The next to arrive was DiNozzo. "Hold up! The party just arrived." DiNozzo said as he walked through the door.

"You can not stop being self center for even Christmas? How sad." Ziva said as she hugged him.

"Hello!" McGee said from behind DiNozzo.

"Timmy!" Abby rushed to give McGee a huge hug. "Now the whole family is here!" Abby said.

"Ok, everyone to the table." Gibbs announced.

Once everyone was seated, Gibbs, passed the wine glasses around and got the wine. The y all served themselves and poured the wine. After Gibbs saw that everyone was pretty much finished eating, he rose. "Can I have your attention." He said. Gibbs nodded for Ziva to join his side. All the team, but Abby, looked confused.

"There is something we would like to tell you." Ziva continued.

"Ziva and I have been going out for the past 4 years on and off."

"And now, we plan on staying together." Ziva finished.

"There is one other thing I would like to do." Gibbs aid getting down on one knee.

Ziva looked at him confused. Then Gibbs pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring.

"Ziva David, Will you marry me?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva was about to cry. The whole team was shocked. Ziva nodded. "Yes, I will." Ziva felt tears running down her face,

The team cheered as Gibbs slipped the ring on Ziva's finger. The team congratulated both of them as they drank and ate desserts. Soon everyone said good bye and left. The only ones left were, Gibbs, Ziva and Abby.

"Ziva, you know now that I'm in for the long run. I will never leave you." Gibbs said as he held his future wife.

"Now we have to plan a wedding." Ziva said.

"Oh, I wanna help!" Abby said jumping up and down.

"Of course you can help. I would not know where to start." Ziva said.

"Well, come on. Let's start now." Abby said.

"What time of year do you think we could have it?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

"Soon. I wanna be your as soon as possible." Gibbs kissed Ziva.


End file.
